Charmed: The Next Generation Season 1
by Charmlight
Summary: ON HOLD. The Charmed Ones had their turn, now it's their children's turn to fight for the greater good. Follow Wyatt, Chris, Brianna, Penelope, Grace, Melinda, Henry Jr, and Laura as they learn about love, life and their destiny.
1. Episode 1 A Charming Beginning

Episode 1-A Charming Beginning

~December 27, 2012~

Phoebe Halliwell walked into the attic for her youngest daughter Laura's wiccaning. Coop walked in with their other two daughters, Brianna who was six years old and Charlotte who was four years old.

"Piper! Paige!" Phoebe yelled down the stairs for her sisters. "I'm ready."

Piper Halliwell walks in with her three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda and her husband Leo. Piper lets go of Melinda's hand and lights the candles in the circle. Paige orbs in with her husband, Henry, the twins Penelope and Grace, and Henry Jr.

Hear me now, hear my cry, spirit from the other side, cross now the great divide" Piper said.

* * *

~February 4, 2013~

"Damn it!" Piper said. "That is the fourth demon this week."

Piper looks for Melinda, who was baking cookies with her before the demon attacked. Melinda was hiding under the table.

"Is it safe, mommy?" Melinda asked.

"Yes, honey. It's safe now." Piper said. "Let me call Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Paige real quick, okay?"

Melinda nods her head. Piper helps Melinda up and grabs the phone. Piper calls Phoebe and Paige.

-A few minutes later-

"I think we need to bind our kids' powers. At least till Laura turns sixteen." Piper tells her sisters.

"I think it's a good idea. Grams did it for us to protect us. Why not our children?" Phoebe said.

"Okay, I'm in. But only when Laura turns sixteen"

* * *

~December 7, 2028~

"Happy Birthday, Laura!" Phoebe said to your daughter. "You are finally sixteen."

"Thanks, mom." Laura said. "I have to go or I'll be late for school. Bye."

"Hope you have a magical day, honey." Laura's dad, Coop said.

Laura ran out the door and down the stairs. She stopped at her bus stop.

"I hope I do have a magical day." Laura said when she gets on the bus.

* * *

-Halliwell Manor-

"Mom, what do you need that was so important?" Melinda asked her mom.

"Oh, honey. Can you hold this for me?" Piper asked. Piper hands Melinda a vase and Piper drops the vase. Melinda tries to catch it but the vase freezes in mid-air.

"Oh my gosh!" Melinda said. She looks up at her mom and sees a smile on her mom's face.

"You have your powers back, honey." Piper says.

"What powers? What is going on, mom?"

"Oh, honey. You're a witch. A good witch like me and your brothers." Piper says.

"I'm not a witch, mom!" Melinda yells.

"Honey, that is what I said when I get my powers back, too." Piper told Melinda. "Your brothers have their powers back too. But they know they had powers. Tonight everyone is coming to talk about it. Please come."

"Okay." Melinda said very softly.

* * *

-The mall-

"Oh, I love this!" Charlotte said holding up a purple tank top.

"That's cute." Grace said to Charlotte.

"Ooooo…look at this!" Charlotte said walking over to the jeans.

"Excuse me," someone said and walked by Charlotte. The guy dropped his wallet and Charlotte bend down to pick it up when she saw it.

She saw the man walking down the street when thing with brown horns comes out of no where. The horn guy attacks the man. The man falls to the ground dead.

Charlotte grasps when she comes back to her body and mind. Charlotte looks for the man and sees him leaving the store. She drops the tank top and runs after him.

"Charlotte?!" Grace cries after her and runs after her too.

Charlotte runs up the street with Grace behind her. She hears a scream and runs into an alleyway.

Charlotte sees the man and the horn guy. The horn guy throws a ball of energy at the man. Charlotte runs and knocks the man down. Grace comes and sees this.

"Hey!" Grace cries, pointing her finger at the horn guy. All of a sudden, fire comes out of Grace's finger and the horn guy blows up.

"What the…" Grace started.

"Let's go. Before the guy gets up."

* * *

-High School-

"Laura, Happy Birthday" Mary Jo said.

"Thanks."

"So anything new?" Mary Jo asked.

"Nope" Laura said.

"Move!" Hannah said to Mary Jo and Laura. "More important people coming"

"Oh. I wish she would just fall on some ice and break her leg or something." Laura said pointing her finger at the ground.

All of a sudden, Hannah fell on some ice in the hall. The ice came from Laura's hand. Laura looks at her hand and runs down the hall to her bus.

* * *

-Halliwell Manor-

"What is going on?!" Penelope asked.

"I don't know!" Henry Jr. said.

All the children were seated at the dining room table. Piper and Phoebe were in front of them waiting for Paige to come. Paige walks down the stairs with a large green book.

"Kids!" Piper said. "Calm down."

"You all have been seeing or feeling weird things today. It's because you all are witches." Phoebe said.

"We are evil!" Grace said. "Oh god."

"No, not evil. Good witches. And this is all of yours. It's called the Book of Shadows. It's a family book." Piper said pointing at the book in Paige's hands.

"Wyatt, you know your powers and same for you Chris." Paige said.

"Melinda, you have the same powers as me." Piper said. "You can freeze time."

"Brianna, you have the same powers as your aunt Prue" Phoebe said. "Telekinesis and Astral Projection."

"Charlotte, you have the same powers as your mom." Paige said. "You can see the future and past and you can levitate."

"Laura, you have the power over ice." Piper says.

"Penelope, you can orb and have the power of telepathy" Phoebe said.

"Grace, you can orb and have the power over fire." Paige says to her daughter.

"Henry Jr, you can orb and shield and projection." Piper said.

"You will fight demons, warlocks and other evil beings. We were the Charmed Ones. And you are our children. It's your turn now." Phoebe tells them.

"We will help you along the way and we love you all." Piper adds.


	2. Episode 2 Us Against Them

Episode 2- Us Against Them

-Halliwell Manor-

"Wyatt! Behind you!" Grace shouted pushing Wyatt out of the way. Grace put up her hand and called for the blade in the demon's hands. She threw it at the demon. The demon blasted into flames and Grace turned her head to the side.

After a few seconds, Grace looked and saw that the demon was gone. She took a deep breath.

"A little help here!" Wyatt cried from the floor. Wyatt was on his back laying down. Grace saw him and ran to help him up.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt. The demon came out of no where and I panicked." Grace said.

"It's okay. I understand plus you saved my life." Wyatt said laughing. "What you doing here anyway? I thought we were meeting at your place not the Manor."

"Oh, about that. My apartment was attacked by a warlock this morning." Grace told Wyatt. Wyatt grasps and looked at Grace's hands to check for anything to heal.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Grace told him. She took back her hands from Wyatt.

"Okay." Wyatt said.

"So where are Melinda and Chris?" Grace asked.

Wyatt opened his mouth to speak when Piper come into the room.

"Oh, Melinda is at P3 helping me with something and Chris is with Leo at Magic School. He wanted to look up a demon or something." Piper told Grace. Piper turned to Wyatt and kissed him on his cheek.

"Morning, honey." Piper said to Wyatt. She turned to go back into the kitchen. Before she went through the door, she turned around.

"Breakfast is readying. Come eat." Piper told them.

-Phoebe and Coop's Apartment-

"Mom, I need help with something" Laura cried from her bedroom.

"What is it?" Phoebe, her mom, asks a few minutes later when she comes in the room.

"Biology homework. It's really hard. Can you help?" Laura asks.

"Let's see," Phoebe tells her. Phoebe looked over her daughter's homework and sighed. "Honey, this isn't Biology. This is a potion, honey. Why did you call me in here to help you with a potion?"

"Because I want to know about the herbs and stuff that go into a potion. So I can be ready when I make one." Laura told her mom.

"Honey, I can't help you…" Phoebe started.

"But mom…" Laura started too, but Phoebe put her hand up to stop her.

"I like I was saying, I can't help you because Piper is better at making potions. I'm not." Phoebe finished.

"Could you ask Aunt Piper to teach me to make a potion? Please." Laura asked, smiling sweetly. Phoebe took a deep breath.

"Sure. Let me go call Piper and see if you can go over the Manor." Phoebe said whiling Laura hugged her.

"Thank you so much, mom!" Laura said.

-Halliwell Manor's Attic-

Wyatt looked from Penelope to Grace. Grace looking in the Book of Shadows for the demon she saw that attacked that morning. Penelope was making a potion for Brianna.

"Found him!" Grace said. Wyatt walked over to Grace. And read over her shoulder.

"A group of warlocks that attack young witches and turn them evil by a spell they chant in Latin. Only way to vanquish the warlocks is a spell." Wyatt said.

"So we say the spell and vanquish their sorry asses. I think it's a plan." Penelope said from across the room.

"Okay. I'll scry for the warlocks. Penelope, you go gave the potion to Brianna. Let's all met back here in a few minutes, okay?" Grace said.

-Halliwell Manor's Kitchen-

"Hello? Aunt Piper? Anyone?" Laura said walking into the kitchen in the Manor. Laura looks around.

"BOO!" Henry Junior jumped out of nowhere. Laura punched Henry in the face.

"Ouch!" Henry cried. "What was that for, cuz?"

"For scaring me, you little idiot!" Laura said punching Henry in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurts, little cousin." Henry said ribbing his arm.

"Where is Aunt Piper?" Laura asked after a few minutes.

"I think she said something about Melinda needing help at the club. I don't know." Henry said.

"Oh no, she was going to help me learn to make a potion now." Laura said. Laura looked up at Henry and smiled. "Do you know how to make a potion?"

"No, but Chris does." Henry said without thinking.

"He does!" Laura said very happily.

"Just don't call for Chris, he is very…" Henry started.

"Chris!" Laura yelled.

"…busy" Henry finished.

Chris orb in with a lot of white blue light. Chris looked from Laura to Henry Jr and back again.

"What! I was busy helping my dad." Chris said to them. Henry pointed at Laura. "Laura, you needed me for what?"

"Could you teach me to make a potion?" Laura asked Chris in her best sweet cousin voice.

"You called me here to teach you to make a potion? A potion! I was in the liberty at Magic School looking up a demon. A demon!" Chris told Laura. Laura started to cry.

"Oh, no. Not the crying thing. Please stop crying." Chris said, going over to Laura to hug her. "Fine! I will teach you how to make a potion. Come on."

-Halliwell Manor's Attic-

"Okay, everyone is here. Let's go." Penelope said. Wyatt orbed the three of there out of the attic and into an ally.

"Where are we?" Grace asked, looking at Wyatt. Wyatt just shrugged.

"This is the place." Penelope said looking at the street sign.

"But where are the…" Grace started to ask when an energy ball hit her in the back. Grace fell to the ground. Wyatt turned to the warlock while Penelope helped Grace.

Wyatt threw an energy ball at the warlock and the warlock blasted into flames. Wyatt turned around to heal Grace but Penelope was already healing her, but very slowly. Penelope looked up and saw three warlocks behind Wyatt.

"Wyatt, behind you" Penelope called to Wyatt.

Wyatt turned around and saw the three warlocks and all of a sudden, two more appeared. Wyatt looked at all five warlocks. Penelope and Grace came to stand beside Wyatt looked at the five warlocks too.

"Penelope, you take the warlock on the right. Grace, you take the warlock on the left. I'll take the warlocks in the middle." Wyatt told them.

Penelope kicking the warlock and did a back flip. Penelope used her power of telepathy and threw an energy ball at the male warlock.

The warlock threw an energy ball at Grace but she called for the energy ball and sent it right back. The warlock went up in flames. Grace turned to Wyatt and saw him fighting the three warlocks. Grace called for a pole that was lying on the ground and threw it into the warlock's chest.

"Do the spell now," Wyatt told the twins. Wyatt kneed the warlock in the chest.

"Warlocks of doom, your now gone.

Don't return, or your face the horror." Penelope and Grace chanted.

The two warlocks left shot up into flames of fire. Penelope and Grace turned their heads away. After a few moments, they looked again. They only saw Wyatt standing there smiling.

"Let's go home." Grace said. "I'm tried."

Penelope laughed and hugged her sister. Wyatt came over and hugged both of them. He then orbed them home.

-Night time at P3-

"If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (to war)  
I'll be fighting with you, you, you, you, you  
Because it's us against the world  
The world, the world  
You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world, ohh" Christina Milian sung.

"How did you get Christina Milian?" Brianna asked her Aunt Piper.

"Melinda." Piper said. "She made all the calls."

"Didn't Christina retired back in 2018?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, but Melinda can be very demanding." Piper said laughing. "Where are Laura and Henry Jr?"

"With Chris at the Manor." Grace said. "He is teaching them how to make potions."

"Oh, okay." Piper said.

"You know it's us against the world  
The world, the world,  
The world, the world,  
The world, the world,  
Because its us against the world," Christina Milian sung.

-Halliwell Manor's Kitchen-

"No, no, no. That does not go with rosemary." Chris said to Henry Jr and Laura.

"I'm going to hit Chris in about to minutes." Laura said.

"I'll hold him down." Henry added.

"Are you two listening?" Chris asked.

_End Episode_


	3. Episode 3 Why Don't You Kill Her?

Episode 3-Why Don't You Kill Her?

* * *

-Outside Halliwell Manor-

Melinda walked down the poach steps to go on her daily run. Melinda passed Chris on her way down. Chris just shakes his head and walked up the steps to Halliwell Manor. Melinda run passed her neighbors' houses when she heard screaming from down the rode. She run so fast she could to the screaming.

Melinda stopped when got to the screaming and freeze the scene. The woman being attacked freeze but the attacker didn't. The attacker had to be a witch, Melinda thought, or she would have freeze.

The evil witch looked up and saw Melinda for the first time. The witch made an energy ball in her hand and threw it at Melinda. Melinda freeze the energy ball and stepped out of the way.

Melinda kicked the witch and the witch conjuration a knife into her hand. The witch kick Melinda while Melinda ducking out of the way.

"Chris!" Melinda yelled for her older brother to orb in.

Chris orbed in with Brianna. Brianna saw the knife in the witch's hand and sent it flying out of her hand. Chris orbed the woman to the Manor. The witch formed an energy ball and threw it at Brianna. Brianna sent it back to the witch. The witch blasted into flames. Melinda turned to Brianna and smiled.

"Let's go back to the Manor," Brianna said. Melinda nodded.

-In a Alleyway by a store-

The evil witch reformed. She looked pissed at dying again. The witch was now going to hunt down Melinda Halliwell.

-Halliwell Manor-

"Are you alright, Miss?" Chris asked the Innocent.

"Please, call me Kate. And I'm fine. Thank you." Kate said.

"Do you know who attacked you?" Brianna asked.

"No, sorry." Kate said.

"Okay. I think you're safe to leave now." Brianna said.

"I don't think so." Melinda said walking down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in her hands.

"When I was doing hand and hand combat with the bitch, I saw this," Melinda pointed to the picture of a red phoenix in the book. "The witch was a Phoenix, she can reform. It's hard to kill Phoenixes."

Melinda handed the book to Chris. Chris looked at the page and read it to himself.

"And she is an assassin also." Chris said closing the book.

"Great!" Brianna said. She got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, I have a job interview today." Brianna said, grabbing her bag and her coat. "Bye! Wish me luck."

Brianna opened the door and walked out to her 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt LS.

"Luck." Melinda yelled to her.

"What do we do now?" Melinda asked Chris.

"I guess we wait for the Phoenix to attack again."

-Real Estate Office-

Brianna walked into the office. People were staring at her, that Brianna just wanted to turn around and walk out. But Brianna put her head up high and walked to the front desk. The woman at desk looked up at Brianna and smiled.

"Hello!" the woman said very cheerfully to Brianna. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

"I'm here for my interview. My name is Brianna Halliwell." Brianna told the woman.

"Oh, yes. One moment, please." The woman said. The woman picked up her phone and called someone.

"Hello, sir. I have Brianna Halliwell here for her interview with you. Do you want me to send her in?" the woman asked the person over the phone. "Okay. Yes, sir."

The woman hang up the phone and turned to Brianna. The woman smiled that much tried, but cheerful smile.

"Mr. White will see you now." The woman told Brianna. The woman pointed to the door behind herself and Brianna walked to the door. Brianna took a deep breath and opened the door.

-Halliwell Manor-

Piper walked into the living room where Chris was reading from the book about Phoenixes. Chris looked up at his mom.

"What you reading, honey?" Piper asked, walking over to Chris.

"Phoenix witches." Chris told her.

"Oh, I remember when your fiancé came from the future to bring you back. Of course you don't remember because you didn't go back to the past to save Wyatt. Am I making any sense?" Piper asked.

Chris shake his head at her with a confused look on his face.

"Her name was Bianca and she was a Phoenix witch." Piper told him.

"I fall in love with a Phoenix witch? Did she love me back?" Chris asked his mother.

"From what you told me in the past, yes. She loved you." Piper said.

"Will I ever found her?" Chris asked.

"Everything happens for a reason, honey. I'm sure you two will find each other. And you will turn her good with your power." Piper told him.

"My power? To move things?" Chris said.

"No," Piper went to take her hands between his face. "With your power to love."

All of a sudden, the witch from the morning shimmed in behind Chris. Piper looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Bianca." Was all Piper said.

-The Real Estate Office-

Brianna walked into the office and sat down in the chair across from Mr. White. Mr. White was a young man in his twenty's with brown hair and a handsome face. Mr. White looked at Brianna's folds and looked up at her.

"Hello, I'm Mr. White. But you can call me Scott." Mr. White told Brianna with a big smile.

"Hello, Scott. I'm Brianna Halliwell." Brianna told him. So far, so good, Brianna thought to herself.

"Why do you want to be my assistant when I'm selling houses?" Scott asked.

"I'm good at organizing dates and times." Brianna told him. "And I'm good with people plus this job has no magic…"

Scott looked at Brianna with a confused look on his face.

"Pens. I hate magic pens." Brianna told him. Scott looked at her and smiled. Brianna took a deep breath and relaxed.

-Halliwell Manor-

"How do you know my name?" Bianca asked Piper.

Chris turned around and looked at the witch named Bianca. Chris saw that she had an energy ball in her hand but was not throwing it at them. Chris looked up at her face and saw her looked not at his mom but at him.

Chris looked at her. Really looked at her. She had beautiful brown eyes with a light brown hair. She was beautiful to him. Bianca looked at Chris and made her energy ball disappear.

Piper got up and walked to Bianca. "I know you from the past." Piper told her.

Bianca stand there and looked at Chris. And Chris did the same.

"Chris, do you have the book?" Melinda said walking into the room. Melinda saw Bianca. Melinda put up her hands and tried to freeze Bianca. Bianca didn't freeze.

"Chris, do something!" Melinda yelled to her brother. Chris got up and walked to Bianca.

"I will not hurt you, if you won't hurt me." Chris said to Bianca. Melinda's mouth fell up. Bianca nodded.

"I feel like I know you for somewhere?" Bianca said to Chris.

"Me too." Chris told her.

While Chris and Bianca were talking, Melinda ran to the book. She looked for a spell to make Bianca go away.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the sky.

Take the girl who I less deserve,

And make her became a distance flower." Melinda chanted.

Chris turned to her sister and Bianca disappeared. Chris turned to where Bianca was a minute ago and turned back around to a pleased Melinda. Chris was pissed at Melinda for saying a spell to make Bianca disappear.

"Why did you do that?!" Chris yelled at Melinda. Melinda jumped back a little. She never had Chris yell at her. Her mom, yes. Her dad, yes. Wyatt, of course, but never Chris.

"What! I just saved your butt." Melinda yelled back at Chris.

"Chris, it's okay. It was just a spell to make her away for a little while. She will be back." Piper told a pissed off Chris. Piper turned to Melinda. "And you are going to bring Bianca back now. Okay?"

"Over my dead body." Melinda said and then run out of the room.

"I hate you, Melinda!" Chris yelled to his little sister.

"Chris!" Piper said.

-Later that night at P3-

"So, Melinda made Bianca disappear in front of Chris. And Chris get pissed. Wow." Charlotte said.

Piper nodded her head at her niece.

"Then what, Aunt Piper?" Grace asked.

"Melinda, lefted the house and Chris get Bianca back. I talked Bianca into not going after Melinda. So Chris and Bianca are at the Manor talking and getting to know each other." Piper said.

Brianna walked up to the bar and sat down.

"What happened?" Penelope asked Brianna.

"I get fired." Brianna said.

"What! Why?" Grace asked.

"I told a couple to shut the hell up and buy the damn house or I will kick them in the ass for yelling in my ear." Brianna said. "And that is not why I get fired."

"What is there?" Grace asked.

"I made out with my boss and he was married too." Brianna said covering her face. "He didn't tell me he was married. His wife came in with we were kissing and he fired me to make it look like I came on to him. When in fact he came on to me."

Grace and Penelope started to laugh.

"It's not funny, okay." Brianna said to them.

"It's a little funny." Charlotte said laughing. Piper just shake her head and went back to work.

"Just like her mother." Piper said to herself walking away from her nieces.

_End Episode

* * *

_

_**Note* Melinda will hate Bianca for a few episodes.**  
_


	4. Episode 4 Sixteen Going On Sixty

Episode 4 16 Going on 60

**-An Alleyway-**

"Brianna! Charlotte! Demon!" Melinda yelled to her cousins. Charlotte ducked out of the way of the fire ball. Brianna put her hand up and sent the fire ball back at the demon. The demon went up into flames.

"Char, are you okay?" Brianna asked her younger sister.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Did we get him?" Charlotte asked.

"Let's go home and look the demon up. Okay?" Melinda said. Brianna and Charlotte nodded their heads.

The three girls walked to Brianna's blue 2006 Chevrolet Cobalt LS. Brianna got in the driver's seat and Melinda get in the seat next to her. Charlotte was in the back with Laura.

"Why couldn't I go out and fight the demon with you guys?" Laura asked. "I could have help."

"No, you could have gotten hurt and I'm not going to call foe Wyatt because you did something stupid." Brianna told her sister.

"No, I won't." Laura said. Brianna turned around and looked at Laura. Brianna had on her serious face. Laura knew she couldn't win.

"Fine" Laura said. "But when can I fight then?"

"When you're 18." Brianna said.

"But that is two years away!" Laura yelled.

"Laura, don't yell." Charlotte said. Charlotte looked at Laura with her eyes wide and straight line mouth.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

"Chris, are you still ignoring Melinda?" Bianca asked Chris when she walked into his room.

Chris was on his bed, lying down with his eyes closed. Bianca walked to his bed and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his knee.

"Yes." Chris said after a few minutes.

"Why?" Bianca asked.

"Are you really asking that question?" Chris asked. Bianca just looked at him with a face that said duh.

"She tried to vanquish you." Chris told her. "Twice in one week! And that was just last week."

"So, I tried to vanquish her too." Bianca said. Chris shot up when Bianca said that. "Only once and before I meet you, darling."

Chris relaxed and led back down. Bianca kissed him on his lips.

"I love you." Chris told her.

"I love you, too." Bianca told Chris.

All of a sudden, a door slammed closed from down stirs. Chris and Bianca looked at one another and get up to go down stairs.

**-Down Stairs-**

"Laura! Don't you dare slam that door again! You get it!" Brianna yelled to her younger sister.

"You are _NOT _my mother!" Laura yelled to Brianna. Charlotte looked at Brianna's face turn from angry to rage.

"I'm trying to protect you! Okay!" Brianna said.

Chris and Bianca came down the stairs and saw Brianna and Laura fighting. Chris walked to Brianna and pushed her back from Laura. Charlotte did the same to Laura.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Chris asked them.

"Laura is being a pain in my ass!" Brianna said.

"Brianna is being bossy! Again!" Laura said.

"That is it!" Melinda said from the crouch. "You," she pointed to Brianna. "Go to my room and you" she pointed to Laura. "Go to Chris' room. Now!"

Brianna and Laura looked at Melinda.

"That is okay. I'm going home." Brianna said. "Charlotte do you want me to drop you off some where?"

"Sure." Charlotte said grabbing her bag. Brianna opened the door and walked out. Charlotte followed and shut it.

"I hate her." Laura yelled. "She treats me like I'm five. I'm not five. I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"

Melinda rubbed her head. Chris looked at Bianca. Bianca sat next to Laura and put her arm around her.

"I think I can handle my cousin." Melinda hissed at Bianca.

"Melinda!" Chris shouted.

"What? She is my cousin, not hers" Melinda said walking toward Chris. "I don't want her near my family."

"She is my girlfriend and this is my family too." Chris told her. "Don't act like the tough guy, okay? Just get to know Bianca.

"Over my dead body." Melinda hissed.

"Chris, it's okay. This is her family problem. Not mine." Bianca said.

"Let's go out Bianca." Chris said turning to his girlfriend. Bianca nodded.

They both walked to the door. Chris grabbed his keys and opened the door for Bianca. Bianca walked out and Chris followed. Before Chris closed the door, he gave Melinda a dirty look.

"I'm going to the kitchen," Melinda told Laura. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

Laura nodded. Melinda walked to the kitchen leaving Laura alone to walk around the house. Laura walked to the stairs and looked to make sure no one was around. She climbed the stairs slowly not to make noise. She walked all the way up to the attic where the Book of Shadows was.

"Maybe I can make myself older," Laura said to herself.

**-Brianna and Charlotte's apartment-**

"I can't believe her! How did mom raise her?" Brianna said, walking around the apartment. Charlotte was sitting in a chair looking at Brianna. Charlotte rolled her eyes at her older sister when she said that.

"Can't she see I'm protecting her? Can't she see that I don't want her to get hurt?" Brianna told her sister.

"She is the only not fighting for the greater good because you set a rule about any of us taking her to go fight." Charlotte said.

"And a good thing, too. She could have gotten hurt or worse. Killed!" Brianna said, sitting down across from Charlotte.

"You can't protect her forever. You know that, right?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course I do!" Brianna yelled. "I just want her to be safe. She is our baby sister."

"I know, she is. But she needs to learn to fight too. To protect herself when we can't." Charlotte said moving in front of Brianna. Charlotte put her hand on her sister's knee and patted it.

"I don't want to lose her." Brianna whispered.

"You are losing her by fighting with her about this." Charlotte told her. "I think you should go and apologize to her."

Brianna nodded her head and dried her tears that were falling from her face. She got up and walked to the door. When she saw that Charlotte didn't follow, she turned around.

"Are you coming?" Brianna asked.

"Nope. Not my problem. It's yours and hers." Charlotte said picking up her book and going to her room.

"But tell me how it goes, okay." Charlotte added before she closed the door. Brianna just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

**-Halliwell Manor's Attic-**

Laura opened the Book of Shadows and looked for an age spell. She sat on her great-great-aunt Pearl's couch flipping though the pages. Every time she heard a noise, she looked up to make sure no one was coming.

"Wendigo, the Demon of Masselin, Vampires, Past Life Spell, crap, but no age spells!" Laura said out loud. "I guess I can make a spell."

Laura got a notebook and pen from the table. She started to rewrite the Past Life spell. When Laura was done with her spell, she got up and sat down on the floor with the book in front of her.

"Remove the chains of space and time,

And let my body soar.

Let these mortal ages embrace

Two years older now" Laura chanted.

The last thing Laura heard before she blacked out was a boom.

**-Downstairs in the kitchen-**

Melinda was making a sandwich for Laura when she heard a boom from upstairs. Melinda ran to the stair case and climbed them two at a time.

"Please, don't be a demon. Please, don't be a demon." Melinda said to herself while climbing the stairs to the attic. Melinda walked into the attic and freeze the room. Melinda looked around and didn't see a demon, but she did see Laura on the floor with the book next to her.

"Laura!" Melinda shouted, running to her little cousin. Melinda turned Laura onto her back and looked at her face. Melinda grasped at what she saw.

**-Outside Halliwell Manor-**

Brianna walked up the steps to the Manor. All of a sudden, she heard a boom from the house. She run to the door and opened it but it was locked. She needed to open the door when all of a sudden she was in the doorway. She looked out the door and saw herself on the steps sleeping.

Brianna unlocked the door and then she was back outside. Back in her body again. She will worry about what just happened later. She opened the door and saw Melinda at the top of the stair case. Brianna followed her cousin.

Brianna was at the second stair case when she heard Melinda shout her baby sister's name. Brianna run up the stairs and looked in the attic. All she saw was Melinda looked at Laura and the book next to Laura.

"What the hell happened here?" Brianna asked Melinda.

"I don't know. I just get here." Melinda told her cousin.

"Is Laura okay?" Brianna asked walking over to her sister and cousin. Brianna stopped when she saw Laura's face.

Laura looked like she was a twenty year old woman. Her face was older and her hair was longer. More brown than before. Brianna get down on her knees next to Melinda and touched Laura's face.

"What did you do, Laura?" Brianna asked her unconscious sister.

"I think she did a spell on herself. Look," Melinda said picking up the notebook and the floor.

Brianna read the spell to herself. Brianna couldn't believe Laura did a spell to make her older so she could help fight. This could have killed her. Brianna looked back down at her sister.

Laura now looked like she was forty instead of sixteen. Brianna was so going to tell their mom about this. But first she had to fix it before Laura gets too old.

**-P3-**

"Wyatt, can you put that over there. Please." Piper told her oldest son.

"Sure, mom." Wyatt walked to the stage with the two chairs he was carrying.

Piper looked up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Chris and Bianca walked down the steps and walked to the bar to sit down.

"Hey, Chris. Hey Bianca." Wyatt yelled.

Wyatt looked up into the sky and said he had to go. Then he orbed out.

"Chris, are you still not talking to Melinda?" Piper asked her son.

"Yes, he is. And it's annoying." Bianca told Piper.

"I won't talk to her until she apologizes to Bianca." Chris said.

"That will take forever." Leo said walking out of the back room with a box of napkins. "She is as stubborn as her mother."

Leo smiled and kissed Piper on the lips. Chris up his hand up over his eyes. Bianca looked at them and 'awed'

"And of course, Chris is stubborn too." Piper said.

"Am not!" Chris shouted. Piper gave Chris a look that said 'don't argue with me young man.'

"Chris will forgive Melinda one day." Bianca told Chris parents.

"But not today." Chris said.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

"Can you heal her, Wyatt?" Brianna asked while Melinda looked for a reverse spell. Wyatt shake his head at her.

"No, I tried five times already." Wyatt told her. "She isn't hurt. She is just aging faster."

"Bri-" Laura coughed "-anna, I'm…" another cough. "sorry."

"Don't speak, sis." Brianna told her. Brianna started to cry and she never cried. She was the oldest. She was supposed to take care of Charlotte and Laura. She was supposed to keep them safe and she failed. She failed Laura.

"I'm sorry, Laura. I didn't mean to yell before. I'm so sorry." Brianna told her sister.

Laura was now looking like a sixty year old woman. Her face was winkle and her hair was a grayish-white. Her skin was paler than before.

"I found a spell to reverse it." Melinda yelled out loud. "I mean I found the spell she rewrote, so I'm going to have to rewrite the reverse spell."

"How long?" Wyatt asked looking at Laura's pale skin.

"Not long." Melinda told them.

Brianna looked at Melinda as she wrote the reverse spell.

"I get it. We both need to say it to have it work faster." Melinda said handing Brianna the paper with the spell.

"Take her back from the age she casted on herself.

To time and place where her body is the same.

Let her be back to normal

That everything be regained." Melinda and Brianna chanted.

Laura grasped for air after a few moments. Her face was back to normal and her hair was a light brown again. Her skin color was fuller and less pale. Brianna run over and hugged her baby sister.

"I'm sorry, Brianna. I'm so, so sorry." Laura said crying. "Will you forgive me?"

Brianna was speechless so she just nodded her head. Brianna pulled Laura closer to her and let her cry on her shoulder.

"Are you going to apologize to Chris and Bianca?" Wyatt whispered to Melinda. Melinda looked at her older brother and shake her head no.

**-Later that night at P3-**

"So Laura is grounded for two weeks." Phoebe told her sister Piper.

"Wow." Piper said, cleaning the counter of the water stain. "Did she learn anything?"

"I hope so." Phoebe said.

"Where are your daughters anyway?" Paige asked her older sister.

"Brianna is hanging out with Laura and Charlotte is on a date with a boy named Harry." Phoebe told them.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

**(Melinda's room)**

Melinda was crying in her bed when her father walked in. Leo sat down and pulled his daughter toward him. Melinda cried on her dad's shoulder.

"Sh…sh…It's alright. It's alright." Leo told her.

"No it's not. Chris is my big brother. And he hates me." Melinda said though her tears. "Why can't he see that I don't like Bianca?"

"Oh, honey. We see what we want to see." Leo said. "You see one way and Chris sees her another way."

Melinda just cried. She didn't want to fight with her brother. She didn't want to live like this. She loved him. She just wanted her brother back. But that will not happen with Bianca in the picture. Not with the Phoenix in the house. In this family.

Melinda promised herself that she will get rid of Bianca.


	5. Episode 5 Hey There Baby Wyatt

**Episode 5- Hey There Baby Wyatt**

**

* * *

-Halliwell Manor-**

Wyatt walked though the front door with a bag of herbs for Melinda. Melinda asked Wyatt to take her 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee to the store to get some herbs because they were running low on them. Wyatt hated driving Melinda's car. He it was mad slow.

Wyatt walked into the kitchen to find Penelope in there drinking a Coke can. Wyatt put the bag down and turned to his younger cousin.

"Not that I'm glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Hi to you too, Wyatt." Penelope said.

"Hi." Wyatt said to her. "Now what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come see my favorite cousin?" Penelope asked him. Wyatt tilted his head and got her a look.

"Fine! I'm bored." Penelope said.

"You're bored do you came here?" Wyatt asked her, unpacking the herbs form the store.

"Yeah." Penelope said. "Can we hang out or something, please?"

"Okay. We can hang out…" Wyatt started, but a swirl of white-blue orbs appeared around his body and he disappeared into thin air.

"Wyatt!" Penelope yelled.

**-Halliwell Manor 2005-**

Wyatt appeared in conservatory and looked around. He saw his mom, Piper and his aunt Paige twenty-three years younger. His mom and aunt looked very confused at him. They were probably wondering who he was.

"Mom? It's me…Wyatt." Wyatt told his mother. Past Piper's jaw dropped and Wyatt just smiled at her. Wyatt walked over to his younger mother and hugged her.

"Wow! Mom, look at you! You look great." Wyatt told his mother.

"Yeah." Past Piper said.

"Looks like you're as surprised to see me as I am to be back." Wyatt told her.

"Yeah." Past Piper nodded.

"Back from where?" Past Paige asked Wyatt. Wyatt looked at his aunt Paige and smiled.

"The future." Wyatt told her. Past Piper groans.

"Oh, no! No, no, no! We wanted to communicate with you-I mean the younger you, the two and a half-old you." Past Piper told Wyatt. Okay, mom hadn't had Melinda yet so I can't bring up her or any of my cousins, Wyatt thought.

"Well, if there's one thing you guys taught me, magic may work in mysterious ways, but it always works." Wyatt told them.

"Where'd you hear that? That's nice." Past Paige asked.

"I'm surprised to hear you ask. In the future you're always telling me that." Wyatt told her.

"Oh!" Past Paige said surprised. "Well, that's the future me. I'm me now who clearly doesn't have those kind of brilliant thoughts."

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

"Okay, he was standing here and a swirl of blue orbs appeared and he was gone," Penelope told Melinda and Charlotte.

"Why could he have gone?" Melinda asked. Penelope shrugged.

"Could a demon have taken him?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe." Melinda said.

All of a sudden, Melinda's mom, Piper, walked though the back door of the house. Melinda waved at her mother.

"What's going on girls?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt is missing." Penelope told her aunt.

"He's gone?" Piper asked, looking at Penelope.

"Yeah. He was standing right here and all of a sudden a swirl of blue orbs appeared and the next I know he was gone." Penelope said, starting to cry.

"A swirl of blue orbs? Mmmm…" Piper said. "Follow me girls."

Piper walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the attic. The three girls followed her. In the attic, Piper walked to the Book of Shadows.

"Girls get in a circle. I'm going to do a spell." Piper told them. The girls get in a circle and hold hands.

Piper brought a bowl of water on the table around the girls and set it down. She touched the bowl and the girls did the same. Piper begin to chant a spell.

"Help this mother understand

The place where her little man.

Though he's gone

Let us see the older Wyatt." Piper chanted

All of a sudden, the bowl of water showed the conservatory downstairs with Wyatt. He was with a younger Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. Melinda grasps and turned to her mother.

"Just what I thought," Piper said. "He is in the past."

"What? Why?" Charlotte asked, turning to her aunt.

"My past self did a spell to hear the inner Wyatt when he was two and a half years old." Piper said. "I didn't know it will call for the future Wyatt at the time."

"Oh." Penelope said. "So there is nothing to worry about." Piper nodded her head.

Charlotte walked over to a box of old toys. She picked up an old play doll and smiled. She put it back down and saw an old teddy bear. She picked it up and that is when her vision happened.

Charlotte saw Wyatt with shoulder-length and in all black. He was with Bianca and Chris in the attic. Bianca looked the same as when Chris first met her. Chris looked tried. Wyatt started to speak.

"You know if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you…I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too. If you promise never to cross me again." Evil Wyatt told Chris.

"I think you know me better than that." Chris told evil Wyatt.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." Evil Wyatt said to Bianca.

"Leave her out of this." Chris yelled to evil Wyatt.

Evil Wyatt raises his arm and Chris started to choke. Chris fell to the ground.

"Pardon me?" evil Wyatt said.

Evil Wyatt flicks his hand and Chris goes flying across the room.

Charlotte grasped when she came back to the present. Charlotte looked up at her cousins and aunt.

"What? What did you see?" Melinda asked.

"Wyatt. Wyatt evil and killing Chris." Charlotte said.

"What!" Penelope yelled. "Is that possible?"

"It isn't." Piper said stepping forward. "In the past, little Wyatt had that teddy bear and a demon put a spell on it. When my past self called for Wyatt, she-I- watched the older Wyatt turn evil before my eyes. But Leo saved him by reversing the spell."

"But dad didn't have powers then." Melinda said.

"He didn't do it with magic. He did it with the power of love. His love for Wyatt." Piper told the three girls.

**-Halliwell Manor 2005-**

Wyatt started to walk around the Manor looking at all the stuff that was that had changed in the future.

"But until we find out why magic brought me back, we could at least try and enjoy the moment, right?" Wyatt asked.

"How did you become such an optimist?" Past Piper asked.

"From you, mom." Wyatt said smiling. Wyatt turns away from them.

Past Paige scoffs a laugh and nudges Piper.

"You must've turned over a new leaf in the future." Past Piper said.

"Don't count on it." Piper said. Wyatt laughed to himself.

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

"So we just have to wait till Wyatt gets back so we can… What is so funny, mom?" Melinda asked.

"You sound just like me when I was your age." Piper laughed.

"O…kay. Moving on." Melinda said, looking at her mom.

"We need Grace," Penelope said. "And Chris."

"Oh, no. I'm still not talking him. Don't you call…" Melinda said.

"Chris!" Charlotte called to the sky, not listening to Melinda.

" Him." Melinda finished rolling her eyes when Chris orbed in with Bianca.

"What?" Chris asked Charlotte whiling not looking at his younger sister. Melinda crossed her arms.

**-Halliwell Manor 2005-**

Wyatt was looking at his parents and aunts. Past Leo had baby Chris in his arms. Wyatt looks at baby Chris.

"Hey, is this Chris?" Wyatt asked. "Oh, my gosh! He's so small. Hey, little brother."

Wyatt turns to Past Piper.

"Is this before or after he swallowed the marble?" Wyatt asked. Past Piper's eyes widen. She looked surprised.

"Marble? What marble?" Past Piper asked.

""Easy on the future information." Past Phoebe jumped in.

"Of course, you're right." Wyatt said turning away from them looking for his room.

"No, but really, what marble?" Past Piper begged.

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

"So Wyatt is in the past." Chris asked Charlotte.

"2005." Penelope said.

"Okay." Chris said rubbing his forehead. "How did this happen?"

Chris turned to look at Melinda. Chris was blaming Melinda for this.

"What! It wasn't me. So stop blaming me for everything!" Melinda yelled at her.

"You vanquished Bianca last night…again." Chris told her.

"It wasn't on purpose!" Melinda yelled back. "So stop."

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Piper yelled. "I am sick and tried of you two fighting. You two of so stubborn!"

Melinda and Chris watch their mom walk out of the attic. Melinda looked at her brother and left the room too.

"So how was your day, Chris?" Charlotte said. Chris looked up at her and gave her a confused look. "What?"

**-Halliwell Manor 2005-**

Past Piper was with Wyatt in the living room when they hear Past Leo call for Past Piper.

"Wyatt orb in there fast. We'll be there in a minute." Past Piper told him.

Wyatt orbed into the kitchen and looked at his father.

"Dad, what happened?" Wyatt asked him.

All of a sudden Wyatt turned evil, the demon smiled. Wyatt was wearing all black and had long blonde hair. Past Piper and Past Phoebe run into the kitchen.

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

"Melinda, Can I talk to…" Melinda heard her mom outside her door. All of a sudden, Melinda didn't hear her mom any more. Melinda went to her door and opened it. Melinda walked out and was in a pile of trash.

"What the..." Melinda said looking at the ground. Melinda looked around and saw the town in trash and there were probes flying around.

"Hey, get of me you bitch!" a man said on the floor. Melinda stepped a sided.

"Sorry." Melinda told him. She started to run into an alleyway.

"Penelope!" Melinda called, but no one came. Melinda took a deep breath. "Chris!"

Chris orbed in. He looked tried and dirty.

"Chris!" Melinda run and hugged her brother. "Where is Penelope or Grace? I called for them."

"Melinda, Penelope and Grace are dead." Chris told her. "So are Brianna, Charlotte, Laura, and Henry Jr. It's just us now."

**-Underworld 2005-**

"One thing I don't understand, though, is why do you hole yourselves up in this dark lair?" It's so depressing." Evil Wyatt told the demon, Vicus.

"Perhaps. But it's safer. Down here, good doesn't dare attack us." Vicus said.

"Yeah, well, the future of evil is above ground." Evil Wyatt said walking around. "Trust me. We shouldn't be hiding when we have the power to take over the world if we wanted."

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

Melinda was outside the Halliwell Manor Museum with Chris.

"What happened?" Melinda asked.

"Penelope and Grace were fighting a demon and were killed by the demon. Laura was walking with Charlotte when Wyatt sent a warlock to turn them. They fought for their lives but lost. Brianna, well she was with you were she killed."

Melinda started to cry. She remembered how Brianna died. They were walking when Wyatt came to turn them. Brianna fought and lost. Wyatt killed her before Melinda's eyes. Melinda run away or she would have been killed too.

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"He was turned by a demon named Vicus when he was two and half years old."

Melinda cried on her brother's shoulder when a demon popped in front of them.

"Hey, move it." The demon said. Melinda put up her hands and freeze him. Chris orbed them out of there.

**-Halliwell Manor 2005-**

"Stop it." Evil Wyatt told his dad.

"You want to kill me? Go ahead." Leo said. "I gave up my life for you before."

"Dad, please…" Evil Wyatt begged.

"Look, I love you. Do you understand what means?" Leo asked.

Evil Wyatt closes his eyes. Past Leo bends down next to baby Wyatt.

"Wyatt, can I see Wuvey just for one second? I promise I'll give him back to you. You can trust me." Past Leo told baby Wyatt.

Evil Wyatt opens his eyes. Baby Wyatt gives past Leo his tebby bear. The bear glows gold.

"Thank you." Past Leo told baby Wyatt. Past Leo hands the bear back to him. Evil Wyatt turns good again. Past Leo stands up.

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

Chris orbs into the attic. Melinda walks to the door and opens it. Melinda looks outside the door and sees her mom there.

"….you." Piper finished her sentence.

Melinda waves her mom into her room. They sit on the bed and talk about the fighting for an hour.

**-Halliwell Manor 2005-**

"Well, I guess I better get going. Not that it matters with time travel and all, but…just to be safe. Aunt Paige?" Wyatt turned to past Paige. "Thanks for everything you're about to do for me." Wyatt hugs her.

"Oh, well you're welcome, I think." Past Paige said confused.

"Dad…" Wyatt and past Leo shake hands. "Thanks for not giving up an me." Wyatt and past Leo hug each other.

"You can count on it." Past Leo told him.

"Aunt Phoebe, I think you should hold onto that imaginary friend's paper of yours." Wyatt told her.

"Why?" Past Phoebe asked.

"For my little cousin." Wyatt said, thinking of Brianna's imaginary friend when she was two. Wyatt hugs her.

"Mm…bye." Past Phoebe said.

"Bye." Wyatt turns to his mom. "Don't worry about me so much, okay, mom." You have to worry about Melinda more, Wyatt thought.

"Sorry. That's one thing that won't change." Past Piper said. Wyatt kisses her cheek and hugs her.

"I'll see you." Wyatt told her.

"See you" Past Piper said, watching Wyatt step away.

"A son in the future, a son in the past

Seeing anew what once has passed

Return him now to whence he came

Right when he left, all now the same." Past Piper chanted

Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

**-Halliwell Manor 2028-**

**(Before Wyatt left)**

"Can we hang out or something, please?" Penelope begged her cousin.

"Okay, we can hang out today." Wyatt said, smiling.

"Help me unpack this stuff first." Wyatt told her. Penelope walked over to help her cousin unpack.

* * *

**_*Note* Melinda hates Bianca because she still thinks Bianca is evil._**

**_I do not own Charmed or the episode_ _Imaginary Friend from the seventh season. _**


	6. Episode 6 A Little Truth Won't Hurt

**Episode 6- A Little Truth Won't Hurt  
**

**

* * *

-Halliwell Manor-**

Melinda walked into the house with her wet umbrella. The rain was coming down hard that day. Melinda put her umbrella on the side of the side table by the door and walked into the living room to find Chris and Bianca kissing.

"Ew," Melinda said, putting her hand up to block them.

Bianca and Chris move away from each other and look at Melinda. Chris looked pissed and Bianca looked embarrassed.

"Oh, don't mine me. I just live here." Melinda told them, rolling her eyes.

"Will you get over yourself for one day, please?" Chris told her.

Melinda rolled her eyes again and walked into the kitchen. Piper looked up from her newspaper and smiled at her daughter.

"Good afternoon, honey." Piper said very cheerfully. Melinda looked up and didn't have a smile on her face.

"What does he see in her?" Melinda asked, pointing to the room where Chris and Bianca are.

"Love." Piper said. Melinda rolled her eyes. "I don't know, honey. But I'm glad he found someone."

Piper got up and walked to Melinda. She hugged her daughter until Leo walked into the kitchen.

"Bianca is awesome." Leo said, Melinda groaned and rolled her eyes. Piper gave Leo a dirty look. "What?"

**-Magic School-**

Henry Jr orbed into Magic School with his aunt Phoebe. Phoebe walked to the books on the table and looked though them.

"The demon was all dark black with a little green on his face," Henry said.

"Is this him?" Phoebe asked, holding up a picture of a Scavenger demon.

"Yup, that's him." Henry said, walking to take the book from his aunt. "How do you kill it?"

"Just a potion or a spell or even your power." Phoebe told him.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"Well, Co— I mean I vanquished one before…with the help of an old friend." Phoebe said.

"Okay. I'm going to go write a spell."

"Could you orb me home first?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure." Henry said, walking to his aunt. He put his hand on her arm and they orbed out.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Wyatt was walking around the attic when Leo walked in. Wyatt looked up at his father and continued to walk around. Leo sat down Aunt Pearl's couch.

"Something wrong, son?" Leo asked.

"No…Yes…Maybe…I don't know." Wyatt said. "I have a new charge."

"That's great your first charge. Who is it?" Leo asked.

"Them. Two witches. Two!" Wyatt said, panicking.

"Son, it's okay. I remember when I was assigned to your mother and her sisters." Leo said, looking up. Wyatt looked to see what his father was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" Wyatt asked, looking confused.

"Nothing," Leo said shaking his head. "Where were we?"

"My charges." Wyatt said.

"Oh, right. Who are they?" Leo asked.

"Um…Alyssa and Jackie Homes." Wyatt told his father.

"Okay. You will do great. Go into their lives as someone they can trust." Leo said.

"They had whitelighers before, dad." Wyatt told him.

"Okay. Then go and talk to them." Leo said.

"Okay. Thanks." Wyatt said. Wyatt orbed out of the attic.

**-Magic School-**

Henry Jr sat alone at a table when his older sister Grace with their uncle Leo orbed in. Grace looked at her brother and waved. She then orbed out. Leo walked to Henry and sat down next to him.

"What is my favorite nephew doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm your only nephew, Uncle Leo." Henry Jr told Leo. Leo smiled. "I'm writing a spell for a Scavenger demon."

"Oh, your aunt Phoebe and her ex-boyfriend vanquished a Scavenger demon before when we all first meet your mom." Leo told Henry.

"Ex-boyfriend? But Aunt Phoebe said he was an old friend." Henry said, confused. Leo looked surprised at that.

"Don't tell your uncle Coop or your cousins." Leo said, getting up to leave. Henry Jr nodded.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Melinda walked into the attic and to the Book of Shadows. Melinda flipped through the pages and landed on the page with the Truth Spell. Melinda read it to herself first.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Opened hearts and secrets unsealed,

From now until its now again,

After which the memories end,

For those who now are in this house,

Will hear the truth from others mouths." Melinda chanted.

Melinda walked down the stairs to the first floor and saw Chris with Bianca. Melinda smiled to herself. She was going to have them said their true feelings to each other.

"Hey Chris, what do you think of Bianca?" Melinda asked her brother.

"I think Bianca is the most beautiful girl ever." Chris said. Melinda looked at her brother like he was crazy.

"Bianca, what do you really think of my brother?" Melinda asked.

"He has is sweet, and caring. He loves you very much even if you guys are fighting." Bianca said. Melinda looked at her with a tear in her eye.

"Why did you want to know, Melinda?" Chris asked.

"Because I did a truth spell." Melinda said. Chris and Bianca turned at looked at Melinda. Melinda had her hand over her mouth.

"You did what?" Bianca asked.

"I did a truth spell." Melinda said again. She recovered her mouth with her hand. Chris looked at his sister pissed of.

"Melinda, what do you think of Bianca?" Chris asked. Melinda removed her hand.

"I think she is an evil bitch that is stealing my brother from me." Melinda said, she covered her mouth again. Chris looked at her. Bianca looked like she was going to cry.

"Come on, Bianca. Let's go to my room till the spell wears out." Chris said, standing up. "Melinda, you have said some every hurtfully things for the past few weeks, but what you just said was very low. Even for you."

Chris and Bianca walked up the stairs and into Chris' room. Melinda sat on the couch and cried.

**-The Homes' House-**

Wyatt knocked on the door to his charges' house. Alyssa opened the door and looked at Wyatt.

"May I help you?" Alyssa asked.

"Hi, I'm Wyatt Halliwell. Your new whiteligher." Wyatt said. Alyssa face looked sad.

"Come in." Alyssa said, waving Wyatt into the house. Jackie walked into the room.

"Who's this, Aly?" Jackie asked her older sister.

"Hi, I'm Wyatt Halliwell. Your new whiteligher." Wyatt said handing Jackie his hand. Jackie just looked at him.

"We don't need a whiteligher." Jackie said, walking away.

"I'm sorry. She is a rebel. But we don't need anything now so we will call you when we do." Alyssa said, pushing him the door.

"Okay. But my mom owns a night club called P3. You two should come sometime." Wyatt said.

"Sure, maybe tonight." Alyssa said.

"Bye. See you tonight." Wyatt said and orbed out.

**-An alleyway-**

Henry Jr walked down the alleyway where the demon was. All of a sudden, the Scavenger demon jumped out and its long tongue came at Henry Jr orbed out of the way. He reappeared behind the demon.

"Demon in my sense,

I said this rhyme

And now you're gone." Henry Jr chanted.

The demon blow up and green goo came flying at Henry Jr. Henry Jr wiped his eyes and orbed home to get clean.

**-Later that night at P3-**

Melinda was behind the bar taking orders when Wyatt's charges walked up to the bar.

"Hello, do you know who Wyatt Halliwell is?" the short brown hair asked.

"Yea, he's my older brother. I'm Melinda." Melinda told them.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa Homes and this is my younger sister Jackie." Alyssa told her. "Do you know where Wyatt is?"

"Yeah, he is right over there." Melinda said, pointing to the corner of the room.

"Thanks." Alyssa said. Alyssa walked to Wyatt, but Jackie stayed at the bar.

"Hi, Wyatt." Alyssa said when she got to him.

"Oh, hey. You made it." Wyatt said.

"Yeah, I just meet your sister. She is very nice." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, she is." Wyatt said.

"Wyatt, me and my sister really don't need another whitelighter. We just need a friend." Alyssa told Wyatt.

"I can be a friend." Wyatt said.

"Okay. You can be a friend." Alyssa laughed. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."


	7. Episode 7 New Melinda

**Episode 7-New Melinda**

**

* * *

-Halliwell Manor-**

Wyatt and Melinda were on the couch watching television when Bianca shimmered in. Bianca looked at Wyatt and Wyatt pointed to the kitchen. Bianca walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Melinda slapped Wyatt on his arm.

"Ouch!" Wyatt yelled, rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"For not telling her to leave. It's family night, remember. Not family with Chris' evil, little witch girlfriend night." Melinda told Wyatt.

All of a sudden, Paige and Henry Sr. orbed in with a chicken bucket. Paige looked to her niece and nephew and Henry Sr. looked like he was going to pass out from the orbing in.

"I will never get used to orbing with you, honey." Henry Sr. told his wife.

Melinda got up to go hug her aunt and uncle. Wyatt waved to them from the couch.

"Oh, hi honey." Paige said hugging Melinda back. "How are you?"

"Not good, there is a…" Melinda started and stopped when she saw her mom coming.

"Paige! Henry! You guys are early like always." Piper told her sister and her sister's husband.

"Well, we don't want to miss all the fun, Piper." Paige said. "Remember when I was pregnant with the twins and you with Melinda and you had Wyatt orb you to the kitchen because you wanted ice cream. I had to hear it from Phoebe."

Piper rolls her eyes at her baby sister. Paige turns to her husband and kisses him when Henry Jr orbed in.

"Ewwww…Get a room." Henry Jr told his parents. Paige walked up to her son and kisses him on the check. Henry Jr wraps it off with his hand.

"We're here," Phoebe said walking into the Manor with her two youngest daughters, Charlotte and Laura, and her husband Coop.

"Hi Charlotte. Hi Laura. How are you two this fine evening?" Wyatt asks. Melinda slaps him over the head. "Ouch."

"Where is Brianna?" Melinda asks her aunt Phoebe.

"I'm here now." Brianna says walking into the Manor. "Where is Chris and Bianca?"

Melinda growls and rolls her eyes at the name of Bianca, when Bianca and Chris walk out the kitchen hand and hand together.

"We are here." Chris says to Brianna. "So everyone is here but Penelope and Grace."

All of a sudden, white light appear and Penelope is standing next to her cousin Charlotte. Charlotte jumps and grabs her heart.

"Don't do that." Charlotte tells her.

"Sorry." Penelope says when Grace orbs in next to Laura. Laura jumps and grabs her heart too. Laura slaps Grace's arm for scaring her.

"I'm leaving." Melinda says to her mother. Piper looks at her daughter and shakes her head no.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" Chris asks his family and girlfriend. Piper nods her head. Chris walks up the stairs to the attic and the Book of Shadows.

**-Attic-**

Chris walks into the attic and stands by the Book of Shadows. He is going to make Melinda be nice to Bianca one way or another. So now it will be with a spell on Melinda.

"Where is that spell?" Chris said to himself when Laura walked into the attic.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked her cousin.

"I'm looking for a spell." Chris told her, going through the book.

"What spell? Maybe I can help you?" Laura told him.

"Fine. Just don't tell anyone about this." Chris said. Laura nodded her head. "I'm looking for a spell for Melinda to be nice to Bianca."

"What?" Laura yelled at him. "Why do you want to do that? I know you what to have Melinda be nice to Bianca but using magic for that."

Chris looked at Laura and Laura rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and pointed to the book.

"Here." Laura said. "I'm going back downstairs."

Laura walked out the attic leaving Chris alone with spell. Chris looked down at the spell and read it.

"Here these words, hear my cry,

The one I need help within this side,

Make her feel the way I do,

Make her be what I am too." Chris chanted.

**-Living Room-**

"A cat, no a dog." Wyatt guessed. The family was playing their family game called Guess the thing.

Wyatt, Laura, Phoebe, Henry Sr were Team Cool.

Coop, Brianna, Penelope, Paige were Team Awesome.

Piper, Charlotte, Henry Jr, Melinda were Team Greater then you.

Bianca, Leo, Grace, Chris were Team Whatever.

Bianca kept looking at the stairs because still was not back. Melinda looked bored because she didn't want to be playing with Bianca.

All of a sudden, Melinda grasped. Everyone turned to her and saw her glowing. Her frown turned into a smile and she stood up and walked to Bianca. Bianca looked scared for life.

Melinda leaned over and hugged Bianca. Everyone was surprised. Piper and Leo were smiling. Brianna had her eyes wide. Henry Jr and his sisters had their mouths wide open. Laura looked guilty. Charlotte for camera. Phoebe and Coop looked at each other. Paige looked like she was going to faint.

Chris choose that time to come back down. Chris looked at his sister and girlfriend. Chris smiled.

"Okay, let's get back to the game." Melinda said sitting next to Bianca on the couch.

The game went on for an hour, Melinda and Bianca talked and talked. Piper lefted the room to go get some snacks for everyone.

"Guys, I have to tell you. I love Bianca." Melinda said. Everyone looked and smiled.

"Finally." Wyatt said. "Maybe you two can be best friends?"

"No Wyatt, I want to marry Bianca." Melinda said. Everyone grasped. Melinda smiled.

"Oh no," Chris and Laura said at the same time. Everyone looked at them.

"What did you do, son?" Leo asked.

"I casted a spell on Melinda to like Bianca." Chris told him.

"Let me see this spell." Paige said getting up to go to the attic. Chris, Bianca, Leo and Phoebe followed her. Wyatt grabbed Melinda and orbed to the attic.

Paige walked into the attic and straight to the book. Wyatt putt Melinda down on Great-Aunt Pearl's couch and sat down next to her to keep her from going to Bianca.

"Chris, you made Melinda love Bianca. You put the way you feel about Bianca to Melinda, too." Paige said.

"I can reverse." Phoebe said taking the book and walked to a chair.

"Chris," Bianca said. "When Melinda said she wanted to marry me, was that want you want to do?"

"Yes." Chris said looking down. "But I guess Melinda beat me to it."

Bianca laughed and kissed Chris. Bianca nodded her head. Chris looked confused.

"Yes, I'll marry you." Bianca said.

"It's done." Phoebe said to everyone. "But Chris has to read it."

"Here these words, hear my cry,

The one I need help within this side,

Make her feel the way she did,

Make her be what she was." Chris chanted.

Everyone looked at Melinda. Melinda's head went back. Her long brown hair was everywhere. Melinda glowed a golden color. Her smile went to a frown. Melinda looked at Chris and Bianca. Melinda then ran out of the room.

"Okay." Wyatt said. "I'll go check on her."

Wyatt got up and left after Melinda. Leo turned to Bianca.

"So, are you to engaged?" Leo asked. Chris nodded his head.

They all walked out of the attic. Back downstairs, Piper looked confused.

"What happened?" Piper asked her husband.

"I'll tell you later." Leo said kissing Piper.

"Dad, don't tell anyone yet. I want to get the ring first." Chris said.

"Okay." Leo said.

**-Melinda's room-**

"I hate Chris Perry Halliwell." Melinda said. "I will not forgive him that easily next time."

"It's okay to be mad, Mel." Wyatt told his little sister.

"I'm not mad. I'm pissed off I remember all of tonight." Melinda said.

"Okay. Can I sleep in your chair tonight, sis?" Wyatt asked. "So you don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah." Melinda said. "Night."

"Night." Wyatt said going to sleep.

* * *

_***Note* I have been very busy. And don't worry, Melinda will like Bianca soon.**_


	8. Episode 8 The Witch Diaries

_**Note**_*_** I do not own Charmed or the characters in the show. I do not own the actors.**_

* * *

**Episode 8- The Witch Diaries

* * *

**

**-Phoebe's and Coop's House-**

"Mom, can Mary Jo come over?" Laura asked her mother, Phoebe.

Phoebe turned around and looked at her youngest daughter. Laura was on the phone with her best friend, Mary Jo. Phoebe nodded her head yes and Laura told Mary Jo that she can come over.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Phoebe went to answer the door. Phoebe opened the door and standing there was Mary Jo Burns.

"Laura, Mary Jo is here." Phoebe yelled to her daughter. Phoebe turned back to Mary Jo. "She is in her room upstairs."

"Thanks, Mrs. Halliwell." Mary Jo said.

Mary Jo walked up the stairs to Laura's room. Mary Jo heard a small broom and run to her friend's room. Mary Jo opened the door and inside was Laura on the floor and around her was a smoke.

"Oh my gosh, Laura are you okay?" Mary Jo said running to her friend.

Mary Jo saw that Laura was not moving so she picked up her hand and felt to see if she was breathing. She was. So Mary Jo looked around to see if anyone was watching and picked up her hand. She moved the window open with her mind and the smoke went out the window.

"Mary Jo?" someone said behind her. Mary Jo turned around and standing there was Phoebe.

**-Penelope's and Grace's Place-**

Grace hurried out of the apartment to meet her sister at P3. She was running late when she saw a dark figure across the street. All of a sudden, Grace heard screaming and run to help.

When Grace was across the street, she saw the dark figure and froze. Standing in front of Grace was her childhood friend, Jenna Patterson attacking the young person.

**-Phoebe's and Coop's House-**

"I didn't do this to her." Mary Jo said, with her hands up in the air.

"I know." Phoebe said moving closer. "I had a vision. But you're a witch?"

"Yes." Mary Jo said looking at the ground. "Wait _you're _a witch?"

"Yes, my whole family is." Phoebe said bending over to look at Laura. "Laura here has the power of Telematerialization so far."

"That is so cool." Mary Jo said. "Wait so far?"

"Yes, I think she just a new power and looking at the smoke, I'm guessing it's Projection."

"Why do you think it is Projection?" Mary Jo asked.

"Because Laura is weak right now and there is smoke in her room. I'm thinking that see projected smoke in here by not knowing what she was doing." Phoebe said, looking at her daughter on the floor.

**-An Alleyway-**

"Jenna?" Grace asked. "Is that you?"

Jenna looked up at Grace and smiled. Jenna's teeth were sharp and pointed. Grace grasped. Jenna was a vampire and she was sucking the life out of the poor girl. Jenna went back to her victim.

"Hey!" Grace yelled to get Jenna attention.

Jenna turned her head and looked at Grace. Grace looked at Jenna in the dark night that was around them. Grace didn't want to kill her childhood friend, but she has to, to save the girl on the floor.

"Grace, long time no see." Jenna said getting up off the cold ground. "You look different."

"What happened to you?" Grace asked, while Jenna moved toward her. Grace stepped back.

"Don't be like that. My queen would love for you to be part of her army." Jenna told Grace.

"How did you become a vampire?" Grace asked looking for a pointed stick.

"Let's just say blind dates can be a pain in the ass." Jenna said, going at Grace. "Now hold still."

Grace tripped and fell down. Grace looked for the thing that said tripped over, but it wasn't wood. Grace looked back up and saw a piece of wood by the girl's body. Grace had to get Jenna closer to her.

"Why don't you just go to hell!" Grace said when Jenna was standing in front of her.

"You really shouldn't be talking like that when I'm about to kill you." Jenna said bending over to bite Grace. Grace orbed out and back behind Jenna. Grace grabbed the piece of wood. Jenna's eyes were wide with surprise.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jenna asked.

"I'm a witch and you're a dead vampire. Bye-bye." Grace said, putting the wood into Jenna's heart. Jenna's eyes widen more and let out a breath. A tear ran down Grace's face.

**-P3-**

Grace walked into P3 and looked for her sister. When Grace found Penelope, she was behind the bar. Grace walked up to her and sat on a stroll.

"Are you okay?" Penelope asked her sister. Grace looked at her and said no.

"What happened?" Penelope said. Grace turned around to see if anyone was listening.

"I killed Jenna." Grace said softly.

"Jenna! Jenna Patterson?" Penelope asked. Grace nodded her head yes. "Why?"

"She was-" Grace started "A vampire."

"She was a what!?" Penelope asked.

"A Vampire," Grace said. "I want to kill the bitch that turned her."

"I'm with you. Let's go now." Penelope said. "Wyatt, can you cover my job."

"Yea," Wyatt said walking over to them. "Go now before I turn my mind."

Penelope and Grace left P3 to go back to the Manor to look up vampires.

**-Phoebe's and Coop's House-**

Laura opened her eyes and saw her mom drinking tea with her best friend, Mary Jo. Mary Jo turned to Laura and smiled.

"Oh, good. You're awake. I have some news to tell you." Mary Jo said, walking to Laura. "I'm a witch."

"Wait, what?" Laura asked. "Since when?"

"Since I was born," Mary Jo said. "I just didn't tell you because I didn't know you were a witch. Your mom said that your whole family are witches. And that you get a new power today."

"A new power?" Laura asked, looking at her mom. "Is that true?"

Phoebe nodded her head yes. Laura smiled and looked at Mary Jo.

"What is my power?" Laura asked.

"Projection," Phoebe said. Laura's mouth fell opened. Aunt Billie had that power.

"That is so cool." Laura said. Mary Jo nodded.

**-A cave in the underworld-**

Penelope had holy water in her hand and a cross in the other. Grace had a wooden stick and garlic in her hands. The twins were close to the queen vampire. All of a sudden, bats flew at them and Penelope splashed holy water on some while Grace telekinetic orbed two together.

"What do you want," a woman said. Grace will guess that that was the queen.

"Call your vampires off or we'll kill them all." Penelope told the queen. The queen put her hand up and stopped the bats.

"Happy?" the queen asked. Grace nodded and run toward the queen. The queen called for her bats to help her while her foot soldiers attacked the twins.

Grace killed a few bats and Penelope killed a soldier or two. The queen ran out of the room where the fighting was. All of a sudden, Wyatt orbed in and killed the queen with a wooden stick.

All the queen's vampires blasted into flames. The twins looked at each other and turned to the mouth of the cave. Wyatt stood there and smiled.

"I thought you could use some help." Wyatt said. Grace just laughed.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

**[The next day]**

"Grace what are you doing?" Penelope asked, sitting down next to her sister.

"I'm having a ceremony for Jenna." Grace said. "Would you like to help?"

"Yes," Penelope said.

Grace lit the candle and bowed her head.

"To Jenna," Grace said.

"To Jenna," Penelope repeated.

* * *

**_*Note* _**

**_1. The story started at 8:00 at night. _**

**_2. Laura just get the new power in this episode._**

**_3. Laura and Phoebe just found out Mary Jo was a witch. _**


	9. Episode 9 The Past of Love

_**I don't own Charmed or the characters from the show. I don't own the actors.**_**  
****

* * *

Episode 9-The Past of Love**

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Melinda walked into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in her hands. She sat down the couch and turned on the television when her aunt Paige orbed in. Melinda get up to go hug her aunt but Paige put her hand up to stop her.

All of a sudden, a demon simmered into the room and threw a fire ball at Paige. Paige orbed it back and the demon blasted into flames.

"I was protecting a charge," Paige explained. Melinda nodded her head.

"What are you doing here, Aunt Paige?" Melinda asked.

"Your mom wanted me to talk to you about a brother of yours and his girlfriend." Paige said.

"Oh," Melinda said, sitting back down. "So?"

"So is right." Paige said. "I have a story from you. It's about your aunt Phoebe and her ex-husband Cole."

**-Phoebe's and Coop's House-**

Laura walked into the family room where her parents were watching a movie. Laura sat down next to her father and put her head on his shoulder. Coop kissed her on the head and turned back to the movie.

Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Coop looked at his daughter then back to the television. Laura took another deep breath and let it out louder then before.. Coop turned the movie off and turned to his daughter.

"Yes, Laura?" Coop asked.

"Dad, Mom, what was it like when you guys first met?" Laura asked. Phoebe looked at her husband and then back to her daughter.

"Well, your father and I met at a café when I was leaving. I looked at him and fell in love." Phoebe said, only telling half the truth.

"Why do you ask, honey?" Coop asked.

"I was just wondering." Laura said. "Can Aunt Billie come over?"

"No," Phoebe said. "But maybe you can call her. She is very busy."

Laura nodded and left the room to go to her room. Laura shut the door and putted up the phone to call Billie.

_"Hello, this is Billie. Who is this?" _Billie said on the other line.

"Hey, Aunt Billie. This is Laura Halliwell. I have a question about my new power." Laura said.

_"Sure what is it?"_ Billie asked.

"How can a go back to the time I want to?" Laura asked smiling to herself.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Melinda sat while she listened to her Aunt Paige's story about not trusting Aunt Phoebe's first husband, Cole Turner. Paige told her that she thought Cole was still evil and no one believed her.

When Phoebe turned evil for Cole, Piper finally believed Paige but it was too late. Piper had a big broke down and Paige was alone to save an innocent. After a while, Phoebe turned against Cole and went back to her sisters and they killed Cole together.

"What does this have to do with me?" Melinda asked.

"I was like you but I was right about Cole and you are wrong about Bianca." Paige told her.

"How? How am I wrong about her?" Melinda asked. "Please tell me."

"Because Bianca came back from the future to the past in 2006 looking for Chris," Paige said.

**-Phoebe's and Coop's House-**

Mary Jo knocked on the door to Laura's room. Laura came and opened the door. Laura dragged Mary Jo into the house and sat on the floor. Mary Jo sat down next to her.

"What are we doing?" Mary Jo asked.

"We are time traveling. Now take my hands." Laura said.

Mary Jo took Laura's hands and Laura closed her eyes. Mary Jo saw the room blur and they were outside.

"I have to go." Laura and Mary Jo heard. Laura opened her eyes and saw her mom walking away from Aunt Billie and Billie's evil sister Christy. Phoebe walked across the street and into Coop.

"Sorry." Phoebe said not looking up at Coop. Phoebe walked pasted Coop and kept looking in her bag for her keys.

"Mom and dad lied to me." Laura whispered to Mary Jo.

Billie stood up and watched to the scene. Coop looked at Phoebe and checked her out.

"Gross," Laura said. "I never want to see that again."

Mary Jo laughed while Laura covered her eyes.

Billie run pasted Coop and up to Phoebe. Billie grabbed Phoebe's arm.

"Hey, cute guy just checked you out and you didn't known" Billie told Phoebe.

Laura and Mary Jo moved behind a bush so they can hear better. Phoebe looked at Billie and shrugged.

"I didn't see him." Phoebe said.

"Liar," Laura said. Mary Jo nodded.

"I think it's time to go back now." Mary Jo said.

"Come on, let's go." Laura said.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

"What? When?" Melinda asked.

"You didn't remember because it didn't happen it this future. It happened in a future where Wyatt was evil. Chris want back and Bianca saved him. She died in the other future." Paige said.

"She died?" Melinda said. "Oh my."

"She is a sweet girl. Please get to know her. Everyone will love that." Paige said getting up.

Melinda nodded. Paige kissed Melinda's head and orbed out leaving Melinda to think. Melinda took a deep breath and lied down to rest.

"I'll try." Melinda said to herself. "I'll try.

* * *

**_Note* Sorry that it is shorter but I this is what I planed for this episode. More in next episode. Tell me what you think._**


	10. Episode 10: Breaking Henry

_**I don't own Charmed or the characters from the show.

* * *

**_

**Episode 10-Breaking Henry**

**-Paige's and Henry Sr's House-**

Henry Jr wake up to the sound of his parents talking. Henry Jr looked at the clock and it read 11:00 am. Henry Jr's eyes widen and cursed himself for sleeping in so late. He was late for school. Henry Jr got up and ran to his closet to get dressed.

Henry Jr pulled out a blue shirt and a pair of jeans. He undressed and put them on. He grabbed his shoes and some socks and pulled them on too. Then he ran out while grabbing his backpack.

He ran passed his parents in the kitchen. His mom yelled at him but he didn't hear her. When all of sudden, his mom appeared out of nowhere. She orbed in front of him…again. Henry stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"Mom, not now. I'm late for school." Henry Jr said his deep voice very serious.

"Henry today is Saturday." His mom, Paige, laughed.

"What?" Henry Jr said looking at his mom for anything that was telling him she was joking.

Paige nodded. She looked at her husband, who just walked into the room and laughed. Henry Jr's father, Henry Sr. laughed with his wife. Henry Jr looked at his parents with a confused look on his face.

"What is so funny?" Henry Jr asked his laughing parents.

"Oh, nothing. We are just laughing about you forgetting it was Saturday." Henry Sr said to his son.

"Honey, does this forgetfulness have to do with our new friends coming over tonight?" Paige asked.

Henry Jr thought for a moment. His parents made some new friends at his father's work. Their names were Vanessa Evens and Tyler Evans. Tyler Evens worked with Henry Sr and Vanessa was Tyler's wife. They had one daughter that was twenty years old. They just moved to California from Montana.

The Evens were coming over tonight to eat with the Mitchells. Henry Jr's sisters were coming over to meet them too. Grace and Penelope lived by themselves in an apartment up town.

"No," Henry Jr said about his mom's question. "I actually forget today was Saturday."

"Okay," Paige said walking into the kitchen.

"I'm going out to meet Eddie at P3." Henry Jr said to his parents.

"Okay," Henry Sr said picking up the newspaper to read. "Have fun."

Henry Jr rolled his eyes. He was going to work and his dad said have fun.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Charlotte walked into the Manor with Laura behind her. Their aunt Piper was going to babysit Laura for their parents. Charlotte was going to look for a job today and she can't have Laura there with her.

"Aunt Piper? Are you here?" Charlotte yelled into the Manor.

"In the dining room, sweetie." Piper said.

Charlotte and Laura walked into the dining room to see Piper telling Leo, her husband, where to put the curtains Piper just brought. Leo was on a ladder by the window hanging the curtains.

"Do you need help?" Charlotte asked her aunt and uncle.

"Actually yes," Leo said. "I have to go back to Magic School and my back is killing me so can you hang the rest of these?"

Leo held up the curtains in his hands. Charlotte nodded and took them from him. She levitated up to the top of the window and put them on.

"Thanks," Leo said walking climbing down the ladder.

"No problem." Charlotte said coming down. "I'm glad to help."

Leo smiled and nodded his head. He then called for Chris to come and take him to Magic School. Chris orbed in and took his father's hand. He then orbed out.

"Well, I have to leave now an—" Charlotte begin when Grace orbed in.

"Help," Grace said to Charlotte.

Then a demon shimmered in and threw a fire ball at Grace. Grace orbed out and then back in behind the demon. Grace. The demon turned and knocked Grace into the grandfather clock. The clock broke and Grace looked up.

Charlotte levitated and kicked the demon over. Grace got up and orbed a knife into her hand and threw it at the demon. Before it hit the demon, the demon shimmered out.

"Damn it," Charlotte said.

"Let's go look in the book." Grace said leaving Laura and Piper in the dining room. Charlotte followed.

**-P3-**

Henry Jr walked into P3 and saw his best friend, Edward Masters but he goes by Eddie was at the bar. His hand was around a glass and he was looking at it.

"Eddie?" Henry Jr asked. "Are you okay?"

"Huh," Eddie said. "Oh, hi Henry."

"Hi," Henry Jr said. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Eddie said laughing. "Are you okay?"

"Are you drunk?" Henry Jr asked walking to his friend.

"No," Eddie laughed. "Stupid."

"You are drunk." Henry Jr told him.

"I may have had one or six glasses." Eddie said laughing some more.

"Okay, no more glasses for you." Henry Jr said tooking Eddie's glass from him.

"That won't work," Melinda said walking out of the back room. "I tried that three times. He just keeps getting more."

Melinda walked behind the bar and took out a rag. She started to clean the counter with it. Henry Jr just looked at her. He turned back to Eddie who looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"So what is wrong with Eddie?" Henry Jr asked turning to Melinda.

"He said something about how pretty Penelope was today." Melinda said "then he started to drink."

Melinda shrugged and turned around. She started to clean the other side of the counter. Eddie leaned over to grab another glass and a bottle of alcohol. He poured himself a glass of it.

Henry Jr looked at his friend and sighed. Henry Jr walked over to the stool at to his friend and sat down. He grabbed a glass and poured some alcohol for himself too. Melinda turned back around and sighed.

Melinda walked up to the two young guys and took their glasses. She also took the alcohol bottle and walked to the side of the bar. Eddie whined and Henry Jr sighed.

"I'm not going to jail for underage drinking, stupids." Melinda told the two boys.

"I'll be…twenty-one…soon." Eddie said.

"Well, until then NO MORE DRINKING!" Melinda yelled. "And you." Melinda pointed to Henry Jr.

"No drinking for two years. You're only nineteen." Melinda finished. Henry Jr nodded his head.

"Come on." Melinda said. "I'm driving you both home."

Melinda walked around the bar and helped Eddie up the stairs of P3. She leaned them both to her 2010 Jeep Grand Cherokee in the parking lot. She put Eddie in the back seat and Henry Jr get into the front. Melinda walked around her car and get in the driver's seat.

**-The Attic of Halliwell Manor-**

"Okay," Charlotte said standing over the Book of Shadows. "The demon could throw fire balls and shimmer."

"The demon was a Mad Max Demon." Grace said walking over to Charlotte. "I was looking for it."

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Because Melinda told me that a Mad Max demon was killing in the city so I orbed in and saw the demon kill a young girl. He saw me and I guess he followed me."

"Okay," Charlotte said flipping pages of the book to found the Mad Max demon page. "I find it."

Grace looked over Charlotte's shoulder and read the page out loud.

"A low-level demon that kills witches for their powers. The demon can be vanquished with anything." Grace read. "Okay that helps."

"Yup," Charlotte said. "I'm going to go scar for the demon."

**-Paige's and Henry Sr's House-**

Henry Jr walked up to his front door and opened it. His mom was in the kitchen and smelled like something was burning. Henry Jr ran into the kitchen and his mom was coughing.

"Oh, hi Henry." Paige said with a smile on her face. "I'm just making dinner."

"Mom, you don't cook." Henry Jr told his mother. "You can't cook."

"I know." Paige said with a frown. "But I wanted to try so now I'm calling Piper to come and cook for us."

Paige walked to the phone and called her older-half sister, Piper. Henry walked into his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**-An Alleyway- **

Charlotte and Grace looked around the alley for the Mad Max demon. All of a sudden, the demon shimmered in and threw a fire ball at Charlotte. Charlotte levitated and missed the fire ball. Grace then orbed a pipe into the demon's chest and the demon blasted into flames.

"That was easy." Charlotte said.

"Yea," Grace said. "Let's go."

Grace took Charlotte's hand and orbed them out of the alleyway.

**-Paige's and Henry's House-**

"Henry," Paige said shaking her son. "Wake up. Our guests are here."

Henry opened his right eye and looked at his mom. Henry then got up and walked to his closet to put a new shirt on. Paige lefted the room. After Henry changed his shirt, he walked out of the room and saw a tall, blond haired girl laughing at his mom's joke.

The girl looked up and she had blue eyes. The girl's curls fell over her right eye. Henry turned his head to the woman next to the girl. The woman looked like her daughter but with straight hair. Next to the woman was a man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Henry," Paige said. "Come and meet Mr. and Mrs. Evans. And their daughter Lara Evans."

"Hello," Lara said.

"Hi," Henry said back. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Lara said.

"Dinner is done." Penelope said walking in the room.

The family ate the dinner. Everyone was there but Grace. Penelope talked to Lara and they planned to go shopping one day this week. Henry learned that Lara goes to the same collage has him.

After dinner, the Evans lefted and Penelope orbed to her apartment. Henry walked to his room and fell asleep when he hit the pillow. He dreamed of the beautiful curly blond hair girl.

_End Episode

* * *

_

_**Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll update more and there are only going to be 22 episodes so only 12 more till the end of this season. Yay! Comment please. **_


	11. Episode 11: Halliwell History

_**I don't own Charmed or the characters from the show. I don't own the actors and the episode from season two called **__**The Devil's Music**__**.

* * *

**_

**Episode 11: Halliwell History**

**-P3-**

Piper sat in her office chair doing paperwork when her daughter Melinda walked in. Melinda sat down in front of her mom and sighed. Piper looked up and smiled.

"Melinda, I have great news." Piper said to her daughter. Melinda looked up and smiled too.

"I'm going to open up my own restaurant." Piper smiled.

"Oh my god! Mom, that's great." Melinda said standing up.

"I'm glad you feel that way 'cause I'm closing P3." Piper said.

Melinda's smile fell. She looked at her mom to see if she was joking.

"Wait, you're serious." Melinda said.

"Of course I am." Piper told her. "I can't run two businesses right now."

"How can you do this? I grow up here." Melinda yelled.

"Melinda, calm down." Piper told her. Melinda shook her head no and ran out of the room.

**-Collage-**

"Hey, Lara! Wait up!" Henry Jr yelled.

Lara turned around and flipped her curly blonde hair out of her face. She smiled at Henry Jr.

"Hi, Henry." Lara said. "I forget you go to school here."

"Yea, I can see that." Henry Jr said out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Lara asked worried that Henry was going to pass out in front of her.

"Yea. Just out of breath from seeing you." Henry Jr said smiling.

"Does that line always work on the girls you ask out?" Lara asked.

"The only I wanted to ask out is in front of me." Henry Jr said smoothly.

"I see." Lara giggled.

Henry take a deep breath and asked his question he been trying to ask for two weeks now.

"Lara," Henry Jr started. "Willyougoonadatewithme?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm nervous." Henry said. "I said, will you go on a date with me?"

"I thought you will never ask." Lara said leaning in to kiss Henry Jr's cheek.

Henry Jr watched Lara walk away from him and smiled. He had a date with the most beautiful girl ever. His life was great.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

"There has to be something in the book for this." Melinda said to herself.

"Who are you talking to?" Charlotte asked her cousin while walking into the room.

"I am looking for a spell to help not close down P3." Melinda told her.

"WHAT! Aunt Piper is closing down P3!" Charlotte yelled. Melinda nodded.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"So my mom can open her own restaurant." Melinda said closing the book shut.

"Oh, while that is cool, I guess." Charlotte said looking down. "I wish we can go back to when Aunt Piper first opened up the club."

Melinda looked up at her cousin. She started to smile at the idea.

"Why can't we? We are witches after all." Melinda said.

The girls opened the book back up and looked for the time travel spell.

**-The Collage-**

Henry Jr walked into his last class whistling and smiling. He walked to his seat and sat down next to his best friend Eddie Masters. Eddie looked at his friend with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Eddie asked.

"I have a date with Lara Evans." Henry Jr told him.

"Really? That is so cool. She is _hot._" Eddie said.

"I know, plus she is so cool and awesome." Henry Jr said.

"When is the date?" Eddie asked.

"Tonight." Henry Jr. said. "I'm taking her to that new place called Spring Flower."

"Cool." Eddie said when the teacher walked into the room and started his lesson for the day.

**-Halliwell Manor's Attic-**

Melinda and Charlotte sat on the floor with the Book of Shadows opened up in front on them to the To Go Back in Time spell page. Melinda and Charlotte started to chant the spell to go back to the day P3 first opened to the public on October 21, 1999.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme

heed the hope within my mind.

Send us back to where we'll find

What we wish in place and time." The girls chanted.

All of a sudden, a wind on light swirled around the girls and then they were gone.

**-P3-**

Chris walked into P3 with Bianca by his side. Chris had to set up for the night with Melinda. Melinda has been pretty nice to Bianca lately and he liked it. His sister and girlfriend finally getting along. He loved it.

"Chris, is that you?" Piper asked from behind the bar.

"Yea and Bianca too." Chris said.

"Good, I want to tell you something." Piper said walking to her middle child and his girlfriend.

"I'm opening up my own restaurant and I'm closing P3." Piper told them.

"What!" Chris and Bianca said at the same time. "Why?"

Chris and Bianca looked at each other and smiled for thinking the same. They were perfect for each other.

"I can't run two businesses on my own." Piper said.

"We can help you, mom." Chris said.

Piper looked at her son and Bianca. She nodded her head and waved her hand to her office. They all walked in and started to talk.

**-P3 in 1999-**

A wind swirls with light appears in the bathroom of P3 and Melinda and Charlotte appear. Melinda looks around and sees no one in the bathroom. She walks out into the club with her cousin behind her when they hear two people talking.

"If the bank accepts his offer…" the voice sounded familiar to them.

"Is that my mom?" Charlotte whispered to Melinda. Melinda nodded her head.

"One hellish complication at a time. Okay, do you have the poison pill?" The other voice said. That voice didn't sound familiar.

"Who was Aunt Phoebe talking to?" Melinda asked.

"Wait, poison pill?" Charlotte said.

The two girls looked over at past Phoebe and unknown woman who had shoulder-length black hair and blue eyes. Melinda and Charlotte walked quietly out of their eye sense before they could get caught.

All of a sudden, Charlotte saw her Aunt Piper walking toward a man. Charlotte and Melinda turned around and faced the wall.

"Oh crap." Charlotte said.

They heard past Piper talked to the man, whose name was Mr. Carlton and watched him walk away when Melinda's dad, past Leo walked toward her mom.

"Talking to yourself again?" Past Leo joked.

"What are you doing here?" Past Piper asked angry.

"I'm watching over things. It's what I do, remember?" Past Leo said back.

"I remember when it didn't use to be a job." Past Piper said getting angrier at Leo.

"Look!" Past Leo yelled. "This isn't easy for me either, Piper, you know."

"Leo, I really can't talk about this right now….Excuse me." Past Piper said walking away from Leo.

"Ouch. That hurt." Charlotte said.

All of a sudden, past Leo turned toward Charlotte and Melinda. He looked at Melinda ever closely and grasped.

"Who are you?" Past Leo asked. "And don't lie."

"I'm…" Melinda looked at Charlotte and saw Charlotte nod her head. "Your daughter from the future."

**-Paige's and Henry Sr.'s House-**

Henry Jr get dressed and walked up to his sister Grace, who was in the living room watching TV.

"Grace, can I borrow your car for my date tonight?" Henry Jr asked his older sister.

"Sure, just don't crash it." Grace laughed.

Henry Jr walked out of his house and into the driveway to Grace's 2008 yellow car. He got in and drove to pick up Lara.

**-P3 in 1999-**

"So the woman talking to Aunt Phoebe was our Aunt Prue?" Melinda asked her dad.

Past Leo nodded. He told them about the demon at the club that night and what was going on with him and Past Piper.

"Don't give up hope." Melinda said. "I'm proof of you guys."

Past Leo smiled and Melinda smiled too. Charlotte was looking to see if any one was coming. Past Leo said to go back to their time now before the girls find out.

"Of course, we will leave…" Melinda said.

"I'm going to have to ask the elders to erase you two from my memory tonight." Past Leo said standing up to go find Past Piper. Melinda nodded.

"Wait, we are leaving?" Charlotte asked.

"No, I lied to him." Melinda said. "We have to help our moms."

**-Spring Flower-**

"I'll have the streak and the baked potato, please." Henry Jr ordered.

"I'll have the same, please." Lara said. "Thank you."

Lara and Henry Jr looked at each other and smiled. They learned a lot about each other on the drive to the restaurant and they had a lot in common from their classes to their favorite sports teams.

They talked all the way till their food came. And after they ate they went to the park to walk around.

"I had a really great time, Henry." Lara said at her door.

"Me too." Henry Jr said and leaned in to kiss her cheek but she turned her head the kissed on the lips.

After about a few minutes, Henry Jr left and went home.

**-P3 in 1999-**

"Jenny's here with Carlton." Past Phoebe said when Charlotte and Melinda walked up to the bar to hear.

"What?" Past Prue said.

"Jenny's here?" Past Piper said. Melinda turned to Charlotte and walked away from her mouthing 'I'll find her'.

"And I lost the potion." Past Phoebe said.

Charlotte grasped. Past Prue looked at her for a second and turned back to her sisters.

Melinda found this Jenny girl with that Mr. Carlton guy. Melinda looks back at her mom and aunts and sees Past Piper putting her hands up to freeze the room. Melinda stops moving when Past Piper freezes the room so did Charlotte. Past Piper, Phoebe, and Prue walked past Melinda. The room unfreezes.

"Freeze them again." Past Phoebe said.

Melinda walked to find Charlotte. She found her when she saw Past Piper, Phoebe, Prue walk out of the back room and into the club smiling.

"I guess we can go home now. I'm tried." Charlotte said.

"Me too." Melinda agreed.

**-P3 in 2028-**

"Oh, Melinda. Good, you are here." Piper said to her daughter that night. "I need to talk to you."

"I understand why you are doing this mom." Melinda said. "You want to follow your dream."

Piper gave Melinda a confused look.

"Dad, told me before I came." Melinda said.

"Honey, I know you love this club so I have to ask you," Piper said. "Do you want to own P3?"

"What?" Melinda asked shocked. "Um…yea."

"Of course you will own all of P3 and everything that goes with it." Piper said.

"Thank you, mom." Melinda said. "I love you."

Melinda hugged her mom and Piper hugged her back.

"I love you, too?" Piper said. "With all my heart."

_End Episode

* * *

_

_**Note* 11 more episodes till the season finale then I will start on Season 2 after it. This is the longest episode yet. Yay! Comment please.  
**_


	12. Episode 12: A Different Side Of Me

_**I don't own Charmed or the characters from the show.

* * *

**_

**Episode 12-A Different Side Of Me**

**-Piper's Restaurant-**

"No, that goes over there in middle." Piper said looking at her clipboard. Piper Halliwell was opening a new restaurant called _Halliwell's. _Piper was telling the movers where the tables go when her son Wyatt Halliwell walked into the place.

"Hey, mom." Wyatt said sitting down at a table near the door.

Piper looked over at her son and walked over. She put her chipboard down on the table and kissed his forehead.

"Hi, honey." Piper said sitting down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how things are going." Wyatt said looking around the restaurant.

"It's going great. I have my dream coming true." Piper said. Wyatt looked at her putting his hand over his heart predicting to being hurt.

"That hurts, mom." Wyatt said.

"You know what I mean." Piper said standing up to go see how things are doing with the movers.

"I get to ran mom." Wyatt said looking up at the ceiling. "My new charge needs me."

Piper nodded at him and pointed to the back room so he could orb out. Wyatt walked to where his mom pointed and orbed to his new charge.

**-P3-**

Melinda Halliwell was moving boxes from the back room to the bar while her cousins Brianna Halliwell and Grace Mitchell were sitting at a near by table. Melinda's mom, Piper gave her the club after her mom wanted to buy a restaurant. Melinda loved the club and asked her older cousin Brianna to help with it.

Melinda was walking with the box of napkins by herself. Melinda has been back and forth all morning with boxes while her cousins sit around doing nothing.

"You know, you guys come help me." Melinda said putting the box down on the bar. Melinda flipped her long, brown over her shoulder.

"I know but Grace was telling us about Eddie wanted to ask Penelope out but chickened out. He ran home." Brianna said laughing.

"Guys, that's not funny." Melinda said walking over to them. "What if it was you?"

"Then I would have asked the boy already." Brianna said. "Duh!"

"Okay, wrong person to ask that question." Melinda said turning to Grace. "What about you?"

"Um…so you need help with the boxes?" Grace said getting up to go the back room.

Melinda and Brianna look at each other and get up to go after Grace. Melinda walked into the back room and saw Grace picking up a box beer glasses. Brianna looked at Melinda.

"Wait, right there cowgirl." Brianna said stopping Grace from walking on.

"Do you like someone?" Melinda asked.

"No…yes…maybe…I don't know." Grace said walking passed them and to the bar.

"Who?" Melinda asked.

"What's his name?" Brianna asked after. Grace put the box down and sighed.

"Fine," Grace said turning to face them. "His name is Van Tanner."

Melinda and Brianna looked at each other and ran to hug Grace.

**-The Collage-**

"So you are going to ask my sister out or what?" Henry Jr asked his best friend Eddie.

"No," Eddie said looking at Henry Jr. "She wouldn't go for a guy like me."

"How do you know if you don't ask her?"

"I just know." Eddie said getting up from his seat and walking out of the room.

**-Halliwell Manor-**

Henry Jr orbed into the house to look for Chris. Then he found him in the attic looking at the _Book of Shadows_.

"Hey Chris, I need your help." Henry Jr said.

"With what?" Chris asked looking up.

"With a friend who likes my sister."

**-P3-**

Melinda and Brianna listened to Grace talked about Van Tanner for an hour and a half. Grace really liked him and his smile. She just has to tell him. He worked at a restaurant called _Flower Spring_. She was going to invite him to P3 that night. He will love it.

**-Paige's and Henry Sr's House-**

Eddie knocked on the door of the house. Henry Jr yelled that it was open and to come in. Eddie walked and saw Penelope on the couch reading a book. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Eddie." Penelope said. "Henry said you wanted to ask me something?"

"I did?" Eddie asked. Penelope laughed a little.

"About going out tonight?" Penelope asked.

"Yea, but you would say no." Eddie said looking down.

"I would?" Penelope looked confused. "I was going to say yes."

"Wait…really?" Eddie asked. Penelope nodded and smiled.

**-P3-**

**[That night]**

Melinda and Brianna worked the bar all night while their family had fun. Chris was dancing with Briana while Eddie and Penelope talked in a corner. Melinda looked over to see Grace waiting for someone when she smiled at a man who walked in the door.

Grace walked to him. The man smiled at her and asked her to dance. She nodded her head and walked to the dance floor with him.

Melinda looked at Grace. Grace mouthed that is Van and pointed to the guy. Melinda smiled at them.

"It's so hard to put family together." Henry Jr said sitting down at the bar.

"You can say that again." Brianna said smiling. Melinda and Henry Jr laughed.

* * *

**_Note* Sorry that it was been awhile but here is episode 12. If you to know where, the characters live and what they drive go to my profile. I kept forgetting to tell you that. They made a Charmed Comic Book, I'm so excited. Only 10 more episodes till the season finale. Yay! Comment please.  
_**


End file.
